Russian Fantasy
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: The meeting had ended, Russia was getting up to leave. America wouldn't let him. Not when they had some alone time together. AmeRus Sequel to American Secret


A/N: This is actually Russia's fantasy, sequel to American Secret. You don't need to read American secret but if you want to then go ahead! It's a juicy smut filled donut…I don't know why I used that phrase.

**Russian Fantasy**

It was time for another meeting, Russia didn't know where they were and didn't really care. He supposed he should care but he didn't know why he didn't. He felt like something was going to happen yet he hadn't heard of anything. To say the truth, he was half worried, half excited.

Russia looked around the room, wondering if only he felt it and saw America was staring at him. He blinked, surprised, not by the fact that America was staring, but by the fact it wasn't in malice.

Russia bit his lower lip under his scarf and pulled up the pink fabric to cover his face then pulled it down instead and smiled widely at America. He didn't know what America was planning, but it was always better to act like you did.

America grinned then looked at Germany who was speaking.

Now Russia was curious, America had something planned, he just knew it. He wouldn't smile otherwise. After all, America didn't like him, did he? Russia mentally shook his head. Maybe he would find out later.

As the meeting passed on, America wouldn't stop sending these looks to Russia, and he was starting to get uncomfortable. But then break finally came around. Russia smiled as everyone got up and left. He yawned slightly and stood as well but then choked on his breath as he was suddenly pushed against the table. His hands made a thud sound as he slammed them on the table so his face wouldn't smack it.

Russia growled as he turned his head but then stopped and just stared. He suddenly smiled, irritated and said

"Amerika? What do you think you are doing?" his tone was light like always but there was a hidden anger.

"What ever I want, commie." America said, leaning over Russia, his lips right next to the pale nation's ear and his groin against Russia's ass. He planted his hands right over Russia's and rocked his hips against Russia's soft backside "You know, Russia. I've been thinking..."

Russia blushed softly, his eyes going wide as he felt hot breath against his ear and an erection press against his backside. his heart jumped as America's hands trapped his own and forced himself not to gasp as America's hips rocked against him. Russia's mouth moved without thinking, but he was proud how composed he sounded

"You think? We should give you a medal-ngh!" Russia bit his lip, trying to muffle his sound as America bit his ear. He shivered as America started sucking on his now sensitive ear.

America grinned to himself, he could feel Russia shivering under him and rocked his groin harder against Russia's ass, groaning into Russia ear. His grin grew wider as Russia shivered harder "You like this don't ya? Ya fucking commie. You're not even struggling."

Russia blushed and began to struggle then. But it was useless, America pulled Russia's wrists behind his back and tied them together with the ends of Russia's scarf.

Russia felt like hissing yet didn't and instead stood up straight, thinking to kick the American. He gasped as he suddenly felt warm hands travel under his clothing. One hand went up and fondled Russia's soft peck, pinching the nipple. The other went down and cupped Russia's growing erection, rubbing that as well.

America shivered as he heard a moan exit from the Russian's pretty mouth "You do like it, don't deny it, Russia. You're getting harder in my hand." he growled lowly against Russia's neck, licking and biting it, getting Russia to whimper.

"S-stop it, y-you capitalist pig!" Russia thrashed, pushing back against America, trying, but barely, to get the other nation away. He knew he should be trying harder but the touches felt so good, and no one ever wanted to touch him this way before.

America bit Russia's neck harder, getting a slight whine from him, then removed his mouth. He looked at the dark purple spot that now showed and licked his lips. He removed his hand from Russia's nipple and pushed him back against the table, his free hand traveled down and slipped into Russia's pants not stopping till he found his tight entrance.

Russia gasped as he felt America's hand slip into his pants and quickly find his entrance

"W-what, no!" he was blushing so brightly. He whimpered, feeling pressure against his entrance then the finger pushing in. He could feel it so intimately inside him, moving, pressing. Russia bit his lip, trying to keep in a sound of pleasure.

"Oh your ass is so hot inside, Russia" he growled teasing into the other nation's ear as he pushed a second finger in "I can't wait to shove my cock in you."

Russia gasped it was slowly becoming to much for him, the fingers going deep inside yet only brushing over the right spots. Even the hand on his crotch was teasing, only putting enough pressure to feel but not to release.

"P-please.." he finally said "Please Amerika.."

"Please what?" America grinned, his cock throbbing, just waiting for Russia to break

"Please...Please fuck me!" Russia finally said, his eyes closing tightly.

America laughed "As you wish, Princess." and yanked down Russia's pants. He positioned himself right at Russia's entrance and sheathed himself in one thrust "F-fuck!" America shouted, immediately thrusting again, finding Russia's sweet spot to quickly.

Russia cried out in pained pleasure. He felt the thick hardness inside him, moving in and out. Choked moans and mewls left his pink lips as tears filled his eyes.

America thrust faster, loving the heat inside of Russia. He leaned forward, pressing his chest to Russia's back and slipped his hands under Russia's chest, touching, fondling Russia's body. He gripped Russia's shoulders and started to pound his length into that tight ass.

"Yes baby, you feel so fucking good." He groaned, biting Russia's neck and sucking on it

"Ameri-Amerik-Amerika!" Russia could barely say anything as wave after wave of pleasure hit him. He was already so close, the threat of someone seeing them, made his climax almost there.

"Fuck fuck! come on baby, fucking scream for me!" It was the same for America. He drove himself deeper, harder into Russia, so close to the end. One hand went down and started pumping Russia's length quickly.

"I-ah! hah! I ca-ah!" Russia screamed as he came hard, his whole body tensing up.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" America followed quickly, he could never last when Russia tightened around him, when he would hear Russia scream in pleasure. America panted hard falling onto Russia's back, not wanting to pull out just yet "S-..so..how was that?" he asked his lover with a grin

"G-great.." Russia laughed lightly though he needed to catch his breath too "Spasiba, my Amerika."

" 'Course! I will always fulfill you're fantasies." He pressed a kiss to Russia's back "Their hot."

Russia laughed, shaking his head "Well..." he tried to get up only to be stopped by America who wouldn't get off him. Russia sighed and rolled his eyes fondly "It's your turn again after this, got any ideas?"

Canada stared, just as he had been since the beginning. His pants were to tight now and his member was throbbing. He hadn't been able to stop staring at Russia's pleasured and satisfied face, he had a perfect view from his angle. He wished...he wished that he had been the one to bring such pleasure to the childish nation. But as his brother and Russia spoke, he grew confused "What?" he said without thinking.

Russia froze as he heard someone, along with America. They slowly looked at who it was and had two very different reactions.

Russia felt his face positively burn "C-c-c-canada!" he somehow remembered

While America sighed in relive then laughed "Hey bro!"

"W-what the-Amerika, get out of me!" Russia said frantically, more than just a little embarrassed.

"But I don't wanna. Besides-" America suddenly stopped then looked at Canada. He noticed something about his brother and grinned "I know what I want to do for my fantasy."

"Is this really the time!" Russia almost yelled, he couldn't even do anything since his arms were still tied.

"Yep! How do you feel about DP?" America grinned "I want you to get fucked by me, and my brother."

"You can't just bring him into this with out asking! and-and-" Russia stopped, blushing brightly. He had to admit, the thought of being done with two dicks made him shiver.

"He doesn't mind, do ya bro?" America looked at Canada, still grinning.

Canada felt his heart pound and his erection come back at the thought of being able to do the violet eye'd nation. "I..I don't mind.."

"See, Mattie agrees" America said to Russia

Russia sighed "...Fine..." it was a tempting fantasy.

/

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
